Arranged
by Cantarella3261
Summary: On the verge of death, Ichigo is given a second chance by the god of death himself, but there is a catch; Ichigo is to wed Death's son. Not given much of choice in the matter, Ichigo agrees but there is one tiny problem; his fiance seems to hate him. A/U Rated M for future events


A/N: I guess i could make this my halloween fic but it really isn't posted on halloween... oh well.

Big thanks to my BETA Voluptuous i love you!

Summary:On the verge of death, Ichigo is given a second chance by the god of death himself, but there is a catch; Ichigo is to wed Death's son. Not given much of choice in the matter, Ichigo agrees but there is one tiny problem; his fiance seems to hate him. A/U Rated M for future events

Pairings: ShiroIchi, GrimmShiro may have Threesome in the future.

Enjoy!

* * *

I can't see a thing and I can't move.

'Am I dying?' The substitute shinigami asked himself, 'I don't want to die.' He tried desperately to move his body, any kind of movement was fine, he just needed proof that he wasn't dying.

"What a rare breed; Shinigami and a Quincy…" A voice echoed through his mind

'Who's there?'

"I have been called by many names; Mictlantecuhtli, Ereshkigal, Yama, Anubis, Hades, Azrael, Pluto but all translate to the god of death, although you can call me Aizen." This time the source of the voice manifested in the form of a man with brown hair, swept to the back with one stray strand hanging in the middle of his face.

'What do you want from me?'

"I am willing to give you a second chance"

'You're not kidding right? I can live again?'

"But," he began; of course there's a catch. "I want you to marry my son, the man said, while he 'fixed' Ichigo, bringing him back to life once more.

"Wait, what!-?" the teen shouted.

"I'm afraid my son has no intention of getting married and giving me children, all that he cares about is fighting and war." the man sighed, faking a sad expression.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to marry your son and have a child with him?" The man nodded. "How can that be possible!-? In case you haven't noticed, I'm male"

"That is no problem, my son isn't exactly male; he can fall pregnant."

Ichigo blinked. "Say what now?"

"He is what you would call a hermaphrodite"

"Oh" well that doesn't make it any less disturbing. Now, don't get him wrong; he didn't judge a person by their gender, but it was strange. Plus, it wasn't every day you got to see a hermaphrodite.

"So what do you say?"

'Well it can't be worse than dying right?' It seemed like a good deal.

"Uhh… Sure." Black smoke covered his vision, the next thing he knew he was in a palace. The palace was dark and decorated with many luxurious, creepy items such as skulls. He looked out of the window to see that the palace was placed on top of a creepy looking cliff.

"Careful or you might fall," a teasing voice rang from behind him, he was about to snap at the guy but when he saw him he was stunned. He was a tall, muscular and had spiky blue hair and bright blue eyes, which were highlighted with green markings. He was wearing a long black robe with a dark red slash. In short, the man was sexy as hell. Ichigo mentally slapped himself; what the hell? He wasn't gay so why would he find this man attractive?

"So you're the one he's rambling about?"

Ichigo quirked a brow at the mysterious man. "What?" He questioned.

The man merely chuckled at him. "The rare breed that he found to marry his son."

"Yeah, that would be me."

The man grinned at him, and stepped in closer to pick him up by the collar of his shihakusho. "Now listen to me well; I don't care if you're a Shinigami or a Human, all I know is that if you get in my way I will kill you."

The hell? Why was this guy making death threats? The vibrant haired teen scowled, annoyed at this blue haired bastard. "Look I don't know what you're talking abo-"

"You know very well what I'm talking about. Whoever gets to marry Shiro will be considered king, and of course; that would be me."

Shiro? Who's Shiro?

"Settle down boys" both males snapped their heads to look at the one who interrupted their conversation. It was him; the death god, Aizen or whatever.

"Grimmjow, I never agreed to give my son to the likes of you. Besides, Shiro has said that he would marry someone who is half Shinigami and half Quincy"

"I was being sarcastic." came an annoyed voice behind the death god.

"Now, now Shiro. A deal is a deal." then a man stepped out from behind the god of death and leaned on the door frame.

"How the hell did you find this breed anyways? I thought Quincy's were extinct." The man… Eh, woman? Was not so different from Ichigo, but he was albino; the eyes of a hollow, dead straight locks that flowed to his back and he was wearing a black shirt that showed off his well sculpted stomach, a pair of black saggy pants, a white scarf, golden bracelets and a golden necklace with a big ruby gem in the middle. The man was the very picture of sin. On that note Ichigo noted himself narcissistic.

"By god's name Shirosaki why are you dressed like one of our dancers?"

"What? You told me to find something else to do other than war and fighting, so I asked one of the your many 'personal' dancers to teach me to dance." The Death god face-palmed at his sons words. "Besides it seems like my fiancé doesn't mind." Then he winked at Ichigo, forcing the teen to swallow a lump in his throat. "Grimmjow I never agreed to be yours so fuck off" the blue haired male scoffed and let go of me.

"Don't think that I'm done Shiro. I _will_ have you my snow-white queen." Then he disappeared into the dark hallways.

"Well I'll leave you two to get acquainted." The death god vanished, leaving black smoke where he had stood.

The albino looked at him with a murderous glare. "Look I don't want to get married or have kids so get lost."

Ichigo crossed his arms and returned the gesture, glaring at death's son with hatred. "Well I don't want to get married to a spoiled brat either, but I also don't want to die so I have no choice." the albino walked closer and bumped his forehead to his with enough force to make it uncomfortable.

"I'll make you wish that you _were_ dead, carrot top," the albino snarled. Ichigo pushed his forehead forward and they had a glaring contest; each one glaring at the other with hatred.

"Do your worst, snowflake"


End file.
